


memory .

by psychetaxi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NDRV3 Spoilers, Trauma, oh god i love saimatsu, slight gore warning but nothing major/descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychetaxi/pseuds/psychetaxi
Summary: Saihara dreams of a past fragment.[ ndrv3 spoilers ]





	memory .

**Author's Note:**

> oof !! first quick fanfic. i would die for kaede ok. also slight gore warning but nothing graphic!!

The evening sky seeped through the nearby window, bathing the two figures in a beautiful shade of orange. One form shifted in their seat, moving closer to the other as they closed the gap between their hands.

 

Faint words could be heard, but the most distinguished made itself known, “ _...I believe in you, so you should definitely believe in yourself! _ ” Her words echoed, the boy sitting across from her continuing in silence.

 

“I… I see. Well, in that case, I’ll…” He trailed off, eyes moving from the desk below him up to stare at the pianist in front of him, only to be horrified by the sight before him.

 

All he saw was a distressed face with a noose tied around it, fluids coming out of her mouth.

 

 

 

- ☆ -

 

 

 

Saihara’s eyes shot open, the faux detective lifting himself up off of the bed in a cold sweat.

 

“..Nyeh? Saihara, what’re you doing up?” Himiko’s lazy tone of voice showed she was only half awake, but was aware enough to realize that Saihara was the one who awoke her.

 

Before he could respond, he noticed Maki slide into the room with a glass of milk, eyes locking on the distressed boy. She continued her path towards him, and stretched her arm out; offering him the drink.

 

She had already knew the question his confused expression would bring, so she quickly spoke up, “...I was awake and saw you having a nightmare, so I decided to make this. I heard it can calm people down. I planned to wake you up, but you did that yourself, so…” Maki trailed off, bringing the glass closer to Saihara’s face, urging him to take it.

 

He silently complied, accepting the warm beverage from her hand as he moved to take a sip. He wiped his forehead free of sweat with his spare hand, looking deep into the milk as his breathing steadied itself.

 

After a few more moments of silence, save for the obnoxious ticking of the nearby clock, Himiko spoke up once more. “Are you okay?”

 

“I… guess.” Saihara replied, finger trailing over the smooth texture of the glass as a form of distracting himself.

 

“You don’t have to tell us about it, but if it’ll help-” Maki spoke up, before being interrupted by the teen himself.

 

“It was Kaede. Er… her. Her death.” He exhaled after sharing, as if it was a heavy weight that had been slightly lifted off of his being.

 

Himiko and Maki exchanged small glances, before focusing on Saihara once more.

 

“...Do you think I’ll ever be able to move past it? Her,” He swallowed. “...Execution, I mean.”

 

Maki crossed her arms, eyes shifted to the floor, “If you want. Trauma… is hard to move past, but you have Yumeno and I to help in any way, if that’s what you want to do.” The ex-magician gave a supportive nod. “It’s your choice.”

 

“I.. see.. Thank you, both of you.” He set the half empty glass on the nightstand placed next to him, turning back onto his side. 

 

He shortly fell asleep once again, though this time dreaming of a friendly mage and supportive assassin in an rpg-like world, bringing him nothing but bliss.


End file.
